Cheater, Cheater
by DracoMalfoy1980
Summary: James cheats on Lily in their seventh year and Severus is there to help her through. A.N. Severus did not call Lily a Mudblood in their fifth year so they are still best friends.
1. Chapter 1

A.N. This is the first Chapter and I hope to make it at least three maybe a little more but I am not sure so let me know what you think of this chapter and I'll decide if I should continue this story. Also most of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling although there are a few that I made up myself.

To Lily, one of the best things about being Head Girl was the private rooms that you got to stay in. It was also made better because her boyfriend, James, was the Head Boy.

She walked into their common room and dropped her bag and books down on the couch before making her way over to James' room. She was about to knock on the door when she heard noises inside. Opening the door, she was met by a very shocking sight.

James was on his bed having sex with a sixth year Lily believed was named Suzanne.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Lily yelled.

James and Suzanne both jumped in surprise at her shout. When James saw it was Lily his eyes widened.

"Lily." He said and jumped off of the bed and quickly pulled on a pair of sweat pants.

"I cannot believe you. After all the years it took you to finally get me to agree to go out with you, when I finally do agree you cheat on me."

"It's not like that Lily." He said, walking up to her but stopped when she put a hand up.

"Oh really." She said chuckling. "How can it not be like that? I could clearly see you two were having sex. Well I hope you're happy with Suzanne cause we're through." With that Lily stormed out and slammed the door.

James ran after her and caught her just before she got to her room.

"Wait Lily. Please can we talk?"

"Talk. Why? So you can try to make something up to excuse yourself. Nothing you say can make me forgive you and make me take back breaking up with you."

"I'm sorry. It just happened. I promise it won't happen again."

She chuckled. "It just happened. Please that is what they all say. You seem perfectly sober to me so I don't know how you could just have sex with someone." She sighed and took a deep breath. "Just leave me alone James and go back to Suzanne."

With that Lily went into her room and shut her door in his face.

After spending about two hours on her bed crying, Lily realized it was close to dinner time so she got up and cleaned up before heading to the Great Hall. On her way she ran into her best friend Severus.

Despite having washed her face before she came down, Severus could tell she had been crying.

"Lily, what's wrong?" He asked, placing his hands on her shoulders.

She looked at him and then burst into tears again. He pulled her into his chest and she rested her head against his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him. He quickly looked around and pulled her into an empty classroom. Once he found a seat, he pulled her onto his lap.

He rubbed her back in a soothing manor hoping to help her calm down. "What's wrong Lily? I can tell you have been crying."

She lifted her head up off his shoulder and sighed. "I found James in bed with Suzanne Williams." She wiped away the last of her tears as she replied.

"What?"

"Yeah. He has spent the last seven years trying to get me to go out with him. I finally think he's changed and agree, but not even a few months later he cheats on me."

"I cannot believe him. I am going to hurt him."

He began to stand up but Lily tightened her hold on his waist.

"Please don't Sev. I appreciate you trying to defend me but I don't want you to get into trouble. He isn't worth it."

"All right. I promise I'll leave him alone. But if he tries anything . . . "

"Thanks." With a small smile she put her head back down on his shoulder and tried to forget all about James for the time being.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. Sorry it took so long to update, I have been very busy with other things. I have already started chapter 3 so it won't take as long to update the next chapter.

When Lily woke up the next morning she was starving since she and Severus had talked through dinner. She quickly got dressed and went down to breakfast.

It was still a little early so there weren't that many students there yet. But unfortanutly for her one of them was James.

He was sitting in the middle of the table so she sat at the very end. When she sat down, he looked over at her. She ignored him and began to gather some food.

In the middle of her breakfast James finished his own and came over to her.

"What do you want?" She sneered at him.

"I want to talk to you in private."

"No way. I have no desire to talk to you at all."

"Please. When everyone finds out we broke up we have to tell them some . . . " He started to say before she cut him off.

"What you think I am going to lie about our break up you arrogant toe-rag. If you were so concerned about your image, you wouldn't have cheated on me."

He could tell she was getting really mad. Then he noticed that other students were starting to come in. He left when he spotted his friend's walk in.

She spotted Severus coming in as well and gave him a small smile which he returned before going over and sitting at his own table to eat.

The morning past quickly for Lily and it was soon time for lunch.

Lily ran up to her room to switch some books before heading to the Great Hall. About halfway there she was pulled into an empty classroom. She was surprised to come face to face with Ryan Nichols, a seventh year Slytherin.

"You may want to avoid the Great Hall right now. Potter is telling everyone that he caught you and Severus sleeping together."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah. He's been telling everyone who will listen all about how he came back to your room from the library to find you two."

"Where's Severus? I need to tell him."

"I already did. He's down in the kitchen. Come on I'll show you the way."

He lead her down to the kitchen before leaving. She walked in and quickly spotted Severus sitting at a table with a bunch of food on it. He looked up when he heard the door. He stood as she ran into his arms.

"I cannot believe him. I should have expected it though since he wanted to come up with a pleasant break up story and I said no."

"It's all right Lily. I'm sure your real friends won't believe him." He kissed the top of her head. "Now come on and let's eat some lunch."

Lily was so mad and upset that she barely touched the food Severus gave her.

"Forget about him Lily. He is not worth it."

"But he's lying and telling everyone he caught us sleeping together and after all the time he spent trying to get me to go out with him do you really think anyone is not going to believe him."

"So what. If your friends do believe him then they don't really know you and aren't real friends."

Severus could tell she was getting really upset so he gently pulled her from her chair and settled her on his lap. She put her head onto his shoulder and began sobbing. Once she had calmed down, they looked at the time and realized they had missed most of the first class after lunch. They got up and gathered their things.

At the door he stopped her.

"Don't let anyone get to you. James is not worth getting upset over. That's what he wants."

"Yeah. Thanks Sev." She said, smiling at him.

He gave her a kiss on the head and they walked out and to their next class.

With Severus' words in her head, Lily walked into charms with her head held high. Everyone stared at her but she ignored them and walked over to her seat and sat down.

As she was getting her books out her neighbor and other best friend, Erika Lynch, squeezed her hand. Lily looked up at her and saw her glaring at James, who had a small smile on his face.

"Are you okay Lily?" Erika asked, releasing her hand and smiling at her.

"Yeah. I guess I'm all right. Thanks." Lily replied, smiling back.

"Just ignore him. He's an ass."

"Thanks. That's what Severus said too."

At that point the conversation came to an end since Professor Flitwick came in and started class.

Lily felt better knowing that atleast Erika would also be on her side.


	3. Chapter 3

Lily was thankful that throughout the rest of classes the other students just stared at her. She wasn't quite sure what dinner would bring though.

She spent her time between her last class and dinner hiding in her room doing her homework.

Just as she was about to head down to dinner there was a knock on her door. She opened it to find Erika and another friend, Peyton Rawlins. They grabbed Lily into a tight hug.

"Hey what's this about?" Lily asked, amused.

"I'm going to hurt Potter so bad." Peyton said, releasing the hug.

Lily chuckled. "He's not worth it Peyton."

"Whatever. Let's go. I skipped lunch so I'm starving."

The three walked down to the Great hall talking quietly. On the way they ran into Severus and Ryan.

Lily gave Severus a big hug when she saw him.

"Hey. Are you girls headed down to dinner?" He asked.

"Yes. Are you?"

"Yeah. Could you ladies use an escort?" Ryan replied.

"Oh I suppose you guys could walk with us." Peyton said, chuckling.

Severus smiled at Lily and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She smiled back at him and put her arm around his waist.

Once at the Great Hall Lily and Severus separated and the five entered. They ignored all the other students who stopped talking and watched them come in and sit down at their respective tables.

Once Lily and her friends were in their seats they looked over and saw James, who had Suzanne all over him. Lily just rolled her eyes at him. They noticed that everyone seemed to be staring at James and Suzanne now and not Lily.

After dinner was over Lily, Erika and Severus met up at the library. Along their way up, Lily and Erika heard all sorts of stories about Lily and James. Some people were even talking about James and Suzanne.

She was amazed that many actually seemed to be taking her side although she didn't know if it was because they all saw James and Suzanne at dinner.

"I think James is soon going to realize what an arse he is. From the sounds of it most people don't believe him and I think a lot of them are going to give him a hard time."

"So what. He deserves it, the arse." Severus replied.

They all chuckled. At that point Erika's boyfriend, Tyler Atkinson, walked up to them.

"Hey everyone." He greeted them and gave Erika a kiss.

"Hey you. What are you up to?" She asked him.

"I just finished my transfiguration homework, so I thought that now I could spend some time with my girlfriend."

"Oh all right. I suppose you can have me."

They said goodbye to Severus and Lily and left.

Lily laughed as she watched them leave the library hand in hand. "They are so cute."

"I'll take your word for it." Severus said, smiling at her. Lily smiled back at him.

They continued to do their homework and study until it was time for curfew. As they packed up their books, Severus stopped Lily by putting his hand on hers.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Well this weekend is a Hogsmeade trip and I wanted to know if you would go on a date with me?"

Lily was shocked and her jaw dropped.

"Um . . . Okay, I will go on a date with you."

Severus smiled and gave her a hug and a kiss on the head. They finished packing up and then went their separate ways to their dorms.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the rest of the week, Lily and Severus spent all their spare time together. To their delight Erika seemed to be right. Most students were giving James and Suzanne a hard time.

Finally it was Saturday and most of the third years and up were getting ready for their Hogsmeade trip.

Lily had gotten dressed in a nice pair of jeans and a nice purple blouse. She put on a small layer of make up and put her hair back into a French braid.

She and Severus had agreed to meet up at the main doors. When she arrived Severus wasn't there so she found a spot and leaned against the wall to wait.

A couple minutes later she spotted Severus walking toward her. Once he spotted her, a huge smile broke out on his face.

"Hi. You look beautiful." He said and gave her a hug when he got to her.

"Hi. Thanks you don't look to bad yourself." She smiled back and looked at his black slacks and green shirt. She pinched a little of his shirt. "Some color um."

"Yeah, but don't get used to it." He chuckled.

They joined the other students who were going to Hogsmeade outside.

Once they arrived, Severus took her hand.

"So do you want to explore or get something to eat first."

"Let's explore a bit first. I'm still a little full from breakfast."

"All right. How about we go to Tomes and Scrolls first."

"Lead the way."

Arriving at the book store, Severus immediately led them over to the potions section. They looked around the book store for about 45 minutes. Severus bought two new potions books and one on plants, while Lily had gotten one each on charms, transfiguration and healing.

"So where too next?" He asked.

"I need some more parchment and ink."

"Okay."

Once they both got some more parchment, ink and a couple more quills they started to get hungry so they decided to go to The Three Broomsticks.

At The Three Broomsticks they were able to quickly find a table and sit down. A few moments later Rosemerta came over and took their orders.

Just after Rosemerta left to fill their orders they saw James and his friends come in. James and Sirius came in first, quickly followed by Peter and then Remus. James had a piece of paper in his hand and him and Sirius were looking at it and laughing.

Severus and Lily rolled their eyes figuring it was a plan for another prank. Rosemerta came back over and placed a butterbeer and chicken salad in front of each and then left again.

They talked and laughed as they ate, but half way through James spotted them.

"Lily." James said, walking up to them. "What are you doing?"

"Excuse me. What business is it of yours what I am doing?" She sneered at him.

"You're eating with Severus." He said, glaring at Severus.

"Have you forgotten a week ago you told everyone that you caught Severus and I in bed together, so who cares if we are eating together?" Lily was flabbergasted and starting to get pissed off.

"That was a lie as you know Lily." He whispered.

"Really. James I don't care what you think or what you have to say. Severus and I were having a great date until we saw you." She said, glaring at him.

"You two are on a date?" He asked, shocked.

Severus tried not to laugh at James' face to that news.

Sirius and Remus finally came over and each grabbed an arm of James'.

"Come on James leave them alone. Everyone in here is starting to stare at you." Sirius said, and with the help of Remus, dragged James away.

Once James was gone, Lily had to take a couple deep breaths to calm down. Severus reached over and took one of her hands.

"Are you okay?"

"I am now." She gave him a small smile and squeezed his hand.

"Good . . . So are you really having a great time?"

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh come on Lily. You are absolutely beautiful and kind and look at me. I have gross, greasy hair, always wear black, have a bad nose and I . . . "

"I don't want to hear you finish that sentence. You are a great guy Severus. Looks are not everything. Look at James, he's good-looking but all he cares about is Quidditch, pulling pranks and seeing if he can get more girls then Sirius. He doesn't care if he hurts anyone else except Sirius, Remus and Peter."

Severus went to interrupt, but she was on a roll.

"You though, you care about other people. You are truly a wonderful person and friend. James is an arrogant toe-rag and you are a much better person then him got it."

Severus couldn't help but laugh at her rant.

"Why are you laughing?" She asked, removing her hand from his.

"No reason. Sorry."

"Okay. Let's finish our lunch so we have to go to Honeydukes before we have to go back."

They quickly finished and saw they had just enough time to go to Honeydukes. Severus paid for their lunches and then they headed out to Honeydukes.

Back at the school they headed to an empty classroom. After splitting up the candy they bought they sat down and chatted a bit.

Twenty minutes later they decided to head back to their rooms so they could put their things away before dinner.

"Thank you Severus I had a wonderful time today."

"I'm glad you did because I did too." He said, smiling at her.

She smiled back and after a moments hesitation he slowly leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. She put her arms around his neck and began kissing him back.

They pulled back when air became an issue and looked at each other.

"Wow." She said and gave him a big smile.

"Sorry if . . . "

She stopped him by pulling him down into another kiss.

"Never mind." He said when they pulled apart again.

They both chuckled and she took a step back.

"Thanks again but I'm going to head to my room now so I can stow my things before dinner."

"Yeah I should too. I'll see you later."

Lily walked out first and Severus followed a few moments later to go put his own things away.


	5. Chapter 5

That night Severus was laying in his bed trying to go to sleep but he kept thinking about his kiss with Lily. He did enjoy it, but since Lily had just broken up with Potter he wondered if she would regret it and think it was too soon. He was finally able to drift off around midnight.

Little did he know that Lily was having the same problem. She was also wondering if it was too soon because it was only their first date. But they had been best friends for nine years, so they knew each other really well. Plus as she told Severus, he was a great guy and nothing like James.

The next morning at breakfast Lily was telling Erika and Peyton about her date. James kept glaring at them from a few spaces down as they smiled and giggled. He was not happy about Lily and Severus' date.

Severus was watching Lily and her friends talking and laughing.

"Think Lily is telling them about your date?"

Severus jumped slightly since he didn't realize Ryan had sat down next to him.

"I don't know."

Lily caught his eye so she smiled and waved at him. He smiled and waved back before turning his attention back to Ryan.

They all soon finished eating and as Severus and Ryan went to leave they saw Lily and her friends standing by the door.

"Hey. Did you enjoy your breakfast?" Severus asked Lily.

"Yeah. Did you?"

"Sure. Do you have anything planned for today?"

"No."

"Why don't we all go down and hang by the lake?" Ryan suggested.

"Sorry, would love to, but I have plans with Tyler. Maybe we'll join you later." Erika said and then left to find her boyfriend.

Lily, Severus, Ryan and Peyton made their way down to the lake. They found a spot a few feet from the edge and sat down. After talking for a while Ryan and Severus decided to play a game of exploding snap. Lily kept score as she cheered on Severus while Peyton cheered on Ryan.

Severus won and Lily rewarded him with a victory kiss.

"That's disgusting."

Lily and Severus broke apart and saw James and Sirius standing a few feet away. Lily sighed and rolled her eyes.

"What the hell do you want Potter?" She yelled at him.

"Why would you kiss that greasy git Lily?"

"Go away and leave us alone Potter. We were having a good time until you showed up."

"Oh come on Lily."

She jumped up and got right in his face.

"I don't want to hear another word out of your mouth. You lost the right to talk to me when you cheated on me. Now go away so I can enjoy the rest of my Sunday with my friends."

"Why would you want to hang out with a couple of Slytherin prats?"

She was so mad that she slapped him. "You should talk about being a prat. There is nothing wrong with Severus and Ryan."

James was shocked and mad that she had actually slapped him. He glared at her and then turned to Severus. "I wouldn't expect too much more from her then those kisses. Why do you think I had to go and find someone else?"

Sirius could tell she was beyond pissed so he grabbed James' arm and led him away. Once they were gone Severus put his arms around her.

"Are you okay Lily?" He asked, softly.

She took a couple breaths before she answered. "Now I am. I cannot believe him."

"As you said before Lily, he is an arrogant toe-rag, Just ignore him before you hex him or something and get into trouble." Peyton said, as she and Ryan came over to stand next to them.

"Yeah I'll try." Lily sighed and leaned back into Severus.

"What did he mean by that last comment Lily?" Severus asked.

"I think it's pretty self explanatory, but he meant that I refused to have sex with him"

"Oh."

"I mean we only dated like four months."

"Man is he so conceited." They all laughed. "And good for you."

"All right, so what would you like to do now?" Severus asked Lily, giving her a kiss on the head and a gentle squeeze.

"Why don't we go to the library and study a bit for our NEWT's."

The group made their way inside and to the library where they spotted Erika and Tyler at a table in a corner.

Tyler saw them first. "Hey guys." Erika looked up and smiled at them. "Had enough fresh air?"

"Hey at least we went out and got some." Ryan said, as the four sat down. The boys sat on one side and the girls on the other.

"What are you guys studying right now?" Peyton asked.

"Potions." Erika answered.

"Great." Peyton replied.

They all pulled out their own books and notes and studied until lunch time.


	6. Chapter 6

Over the next couple of days classes and studying kept Lily and Severus so busy that they didn't have much time to spend alone, so on Thursday Severus told Lily to meet him at the kitchens at dinner time.

"Hey." She greeted him with a smile.

"Hey back."

"So what are we doing here?"

"You'll see." He said with a smile as he opened the door and led her in.

A couple of house elves greeted them and Severus asked them to put a couple of dinner's together for them. Once he got their food he thanked the elves and then led Lily back out. He brought her down to an empty classroom by the Slytherin common room.

The room had obviously not been used in years. It was covered in dust and the only furniture was a few desks and chairs that were up against the walls. Severus did a quick cleaning spell and then took out a blanket and laid it on the floor.

"Are we going to be having a picnic Severus?" Lily asked with a smile as he took out the food and placed it around the blanket.

He looked up at her with his own smile. "Yes we are unless you have a better idea."

Her smile grew and her eyes lit up. "No, a picnic sounds perfect."

They both sat down and began dishing out the food. Once they had some of everything they began eating. For a while they just sat there eating quietly and enjoying each others company.

"How was the food?" Severus asked once they had finished eating.

"Great as always."

"How's your studying coming along?"

"It's crazy. I'm glad the professor's are easing up on the homework a bit. How are you doing?"

"Not too bad. I thought going through our O.W.L.s was hard but this is much worse."

"Yeah but did you really expect otherwise?"

"Not really. These last seven years have really gone by so fast. It's hard to believe we're graduating in three months."

Lily moved so she was sitting on Severus' lap with her back to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her temple.

"This is nice." She said, closing her eyes. "Just the two of us hanging out and being together."

"Yeah. It's becoming rare that we have time to spend alone lately. But thankfully there are only a few months left of the year."

"Yeah, I will be glad to be done with N.E.W.T.s. Did you know that James and Suzanne broke up?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. They apparently had a nice screaming match in the Gryffindor Common Room yesterday. She apparently caught him screwing a seventh year Hufflepuff."

Severus started chuckling. "What an idiot. But did she really think that after he cheated on you with her that he wouldn't do the same thing to her?"

"I don't know what she thought but when I was in there this morning studying with Erika and Peyton and she looked pretty upset over it."

"Well sorry but it serves her right. Enough about Potter and Williams. Do you have any plans for the weekend?"

"Peyton, Erika, Tyler and I were going to do some studying Saturday morning. You are welcome to join us as well if you want, but other than that I am free."

"I might join you guys for a bit anyway. Why don't we spend the whole day together on Sunday?"

"Sounds great to me."

"As much as I would love to stay here with you in my arms all night it is almost curfew so you should head back to your room."

"All right." Lily got up and Severus followed.

"Good night." He said and gave her a kiss. Once he pulled away she pulled him back down again. "You better go before you get into trouble."

"What about cleaning up our dishes and stuff?"

"Don't worry I got it. We're not that far from the Slytherin Common Room."

"All right. Good night." After one last kiss Lily left and went to her room.

When she got in, she found James sitting on the couch in the common room looking deep in thought. After a moments hesitation she went over and sat down next to him.

"Where have yo been?" He asked. "I didn't see you at dinner."

"Severus and I had a picnic dinner in an empty classroom."

His eyes narrowed at Severus' name. "I don't know what you see in him."

"Not his again James." Lily said with a sigh.

"Well he's a no-good Slytherin."

"Right and all non Slytherin's are good." She said glaring at him. "You are an arse."

Lily got up and went into her room and slammed her door.


End file.
